moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Swift1717
Taylor Swift1717 is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 24 (Beloved Movie Star). About Taylor Swift1717, known as Draco, loves to chat, shop, look at artbooks, movies, and photos, and browse forums. She goes on daily but doesn't do much, other than spin the wheel and collect fame magazine. She used to be a Porter, then she stopped and decided to hate Pumpchkin because her deleted best friend inspired her to. Now, she wants Pumpchkin to add her only so she can work on a wiki about her. Taylor has almost always been the best type of VIP, but isn't anymore because she "...made the mistake of only getting a 3 month's VIP" for her birthday. Shopping is one of the things keeping Draco on Moviestarplanet, but can't do much of it anymore. Taylor says she has very different style looks, but only in green, silver, and black. She doesn't like making artbooks because they don't save and she doesn't like movies because she gets bored, though she has made many movie series in the past. She only finished one. Usual Appearance and Style Taylor has gray eyes, green eyeshadow, a pointed nose, pale skin, and dark purple "Cherry Gloss" lips which she rarely changes. She tried to make her appearance look very similar to Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter series, but keeping her signature lips and freckles. She has almost always worn some type of tattoo and never removes her black glasses. She is mainly seen dressing as one of the Harry Potter characters(often Draco Malfoy) and when she's not she'll wear a variety of different types of outfits which she has created. She primarily uses greens and silvers in her outfits to represent Slytherin (a house from the Harry Potter series) and Draco Malfoy, but she may also wear other colors from time to time. She likes mixing and matching her items with new ones because they are all greens and silvers. Trivia *She has the same birthday as Rapunza #1 fan. *She's on this wiki under the username of MSPCPMH. *She has a blog which can be found here. *Her real name is Sabrina. *Her favorite band is Green Day and her favorite singer is Rachel Platten. *She used to love animation shopping and has over 200, but she rarely buys anymore because she doesn't have enough money. *She is obsessed with Harry Potter. *She has a UK account, Taylor Swift1717 from the US, and an IE account, Wiki Luck. *Taylor thought of herself as a Ravenclaw, but on PotterMore she was sorted into Hufflepuff. *She is extremely obsessed with Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. *She prefers to be called Draco over Taylor. *She has tons of Harry Potter themed looks and now mostly wears green, silver, and white blonde hair to represent Draco Malfoy. *She joined on June 19, 2013. *She usually has "Draco ❤ | Potterhead ❤ |" in her status. Gallery Taylor Swift1717-Look01.png Taylor Swift1717-Look02.png Taylor Swift1717-Look03.png Taylor Swift1717-Look04.png Taylor Swift1717-Look05.png Taylor Swift1717-Look06.png Taylor Swift1717-Look07.png Taylor Swift1717-Look08.png Taylor Swift1717-Look09.png Taylor Swift1717-Look10.png Taylor swift1717-Main Page.png Taylor Swift1717-Bio.png Taylor Swift1717-Awards01.png Taylor Swift1717-Awards02.png Taylor Swift1717-Awards03.png Taylor Swift1717-Awards04.png Category:Judge Category:VIP